


You See

by FairyNiamh



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sherlock discusses the merits of masturbation.





	You See

**Author's Note:**

> Drivven Prompted me: Sherlock: Holmes and Watson discuss (not voluntarily on Watson's part) the merits of masturbation

"I don't want to talk about this, Holmes," Watson groaned.

The detective gave a slight shake of his head "Nonsense, this is paramount to your future health and livelihood."

"How? How is discussing masturbation at all important?"

"It is important because you have become increasingly hostile. Which leads me to believe that your love life at home is inadequate to your current needs. Did you know there is a scientific study happening to dispel the thoughts that manually relieving your erection is _helpful_ rather than harmful? It's a rather fascinating study. Imagine a world where you are encouraged to masturbate, rather than find a different way to satisfy a body's way to procreate."

"You said it Holmes, _procreate_. You shouldn't spill your seed all willy-nilly. That is a potential child you are leaving in the wrong place."

Holmes shuddered at his companion's words. "You know that I do not approve of children. There is a frightening increase in births, we need to curb that."

"My good friend, on that subject, you and I shall always disagree. I can see nothing as beautiful, as a new innocent life entering our bleak world."

"A life that starts to end when the child draws their first breath, _if_ they draw it. What a depressing thought. Can you imagine me with a child? I think not."

"On that, I agree. Now if you will excuse me, Mary is expecting me home for dinner."

"Make sure to masturbate, should Mary refuse to lie with you. I look forward to seeing a happier you."

Rather than answer his friend, Watson fled the scene. He would never tell Holmes that he agreed with his thoughts on masturbation. The man was already too sure of himself and his ideas. No need to add more fuel to his over-inflated ego.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I could envision Sherlock drugging a child to calm them down. I cannot envision him raising a child. *shudders* Good Detective though. Any children John has, is in for a difficult life, should Sherlock be in it.


End file.
